Existing vehicle interiors typically include a series of storage compartments for storing a variety of items, such as maps, sunglasses, and coins. Certain vehicles include a center console positioned between a pair of front bucket seats. This center console typically is formed from colored or otherwise opaque material. In this respect, the items within the console are visible only when viewed by a direct line of sight through an unobstructed opening of the compartment. For that reason, a vehicle occupant may be required to search through a pile of items within the console before finding the item the occupant wishes to retrieve.
Typical vehicle storage compartments are manually opened or closed. In this way, a vehicle occupant typically pulls open and pushes closed the storage compartment.
It is therefore desirable to provide a climate controlled vehicle console with one or more windows and a series of compartments for readily storing and accessing cargo.